


Key

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “You’ve unlocked something in me.”





	Key

**Author's Note:**

> As the title says, today's prompt was "key" and well,,, this is a bit more far-fetched than I planned but my original plan didn't work and I'm tired

_ “You’ve unlocked something in me.” _

If only Magnus had know then just how much Alec would uncover from underneath Magnus’ well built walls. His blunt honesty and open heart chipping away at the guard Magnus had spent decades building. It wasn’t instant and it wasn’t always done intentionally, it happened naturally and felt almost too easy, too perfect to be true. They had their rough patches, every couple had them, but they came out of them stronger than they had been before.

Not only had Magnus opened his heart to Alexander and to the possibility of love - as well as to the possibility of a heartbreak - he had let him in countless of other ways as well. He had shared some of his fears, his weaknesses, even parts of his past he had only told a handful of people before Alec.  

He had been afraid, a part of him still was and would probably always be, but it was worth it to have Alexander in his life. He’d made him feel things he thought he’d never feel again, and to see those feelings reflected in Alec, it confirmed to him that he’d made the right choice. 

Magnus was a goner, and it felt better than he remembered it ever feeling.     


End file.
